


Why are you the one?

by OblivionTime



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Competition, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionTime/pseuds/OblivionTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are You the One? AU. Maka Albarn, an unemployed photographer desperate for money enters a game of love. In a mansion in Hawaii, she and nineteen others have ten weeks to figure out who their Perfect Match is. Maka finds herself torn between two potential Perfect Matches. Her heart and brain go head-to-head as two two men tugs at her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the TV-show "Are you the one?" and I made it Soul Eater style. I hope you like it!

**Why are you the one? Part 1**

It was a stupid idea. The most stupid idea she's ever gotten. The price money was so tempting and being an unemployed photographer, it was worth a shot. Proved to be the most stupid plan she'd ever had.

The game she'd signed up for was a game of love, well, a game of finding who _science_ matched you up with.

"If your match stood in front of you, would you even know?" Ten girls were lined up on one row with ten guys standing opposite of them, with the game leader in between them. Cameras were everywhere, filming every single person from every angle.

Maka's eyes darted to each and every one of the guys. Douchebag. Douchebag. Another douchebag with the weirdest body modifications. Her eyes then stay at the eighths one. Perfectly ironed pants with a neatly buttoned dress shirt. His eyes a perfectly golden hue, absolutely enchanting for her and his black hair with cute strips making her interested of the man.

The men were a bunch of attractive guys who would sleep with any girl with a pretty face and willing to have sex. Maka looked over to the girls, their overly painted faces with their plastic large assets, she's more than sure they're willing to spread their legs for _any_ guy.

"Ten girls. Ten guys. You've each been matched with advanced computers and they've found your perfect match." The game leader said, flipping his silver hair. "Your perfect match is here. If all of you find your perfect match before the tenth matchup ceremony, you're all going to go home with one million dollars."

The guys and woman all around Maka started to hoot and applaud. Some girls jumped on the spot, their large almost exposed breasts of theirs shook. Guys checked out their rack with a large grin on their stupid faces. Only the guy with the golden eyes was polite enough not to look at the women.

And the game started.

Maka was right. Most of the girls and guys were there for three things, party, sleep around and play the game. In a corner of the room sat two guys and a girl, discussing strategies in order to find everybody's perfect match so they could get our hands on that one million dollars.

Girls hoot loudly as they danced with guys, moving their hips seductively against theirs. The guys were more than willing to grind back into them while taking swigs of shots. It was far from everybody being on the floor dancing, two couples were gone, probably in the Boom Boom Room, the only room where you've the most privacy, could get down and dirty with their partner.

Maka was happy because she was not in any of those groups, not discussing strategy, not dancing or getting drunk, and not going all the way with some guy she barely knew. No, she was standing on the balcony with the guy with the golden eyes, whose name was Kid.

"Don't you want to be inside and talking strategy or getting drunk with the others? I bet the girls would be happy to have one more play toy." She said, taking a sip from a water bottle she found in the fridge.

"No," he leaned against the railing, resting a red cup with suspicious yellow contain she thought was whiskey, "I didn't come here for the game. I came here to find love."

Her eyes shot up to her hairline. "Love? Don't you care about the money?"

He shook his head, taking a sip from the strong alcohol in his cup. "Not really, I already have a stable job as a defense lawyer so I don't really need it. I send in an application because, who knows, maybe I will find Mrs. Kid and have a serious relationship."

His motive was so different from hers. She only cared about the money, couldn't care less of finding love. What good could possibly love do if she was poor and unemployed? She didn't need anyone to share her life with if she hadn't a stable life to begin with.

While he, who had a stable life with a good salary and possibly a very good living space, wanted nothing but love. The empty eyes of his, only hungering for a companion to share his life with. To share his secrets and problems and his laughter and happy moments. He longed for that special Mrs. Kid. He _carved_ for nothing but finding that perfect match for him.

"What're you doing for a living?" He asked.

"I'm a photographer, I'm unemployed at the moment so right now I'm building up a fresh profile I could use to get into a fashion industry."

"So you're starting fresh?"

She nodded, taking a gulp of water. "You could say that." Her index finger drew circles on the mouth of the bottle. "I used to be a news photography for a local magazine, but now looking for something new. Fashion isn't really my thing, but fashion photographers make a whole lot more money than news photographers, and it isn't as hectic."

Kid nods slowly, taking in every word she utters. "If you don't like fashion and you don't want to be a news photographer, what do you want to do?"

A smile played on her lips, she blinked out on the beautiful beach horizons of Hawaii. "I want to be an art photographer. I want to take beautiful artistic shots to then display them in an art gallery, but I'm not going to make any money out of that."

"That's unfortunate true." He finished his cup of alcohol and straightened his lean body, his muscles curving underneath his thin shirt. "Sometimes we've to do things we don't want to do in order to scrap a living. I think you've your priorities straight. You've to think about making a living before you can start pursuing what you truly want."

"Say," Maka leaned her side against the railing, ready to read his face, "Are you doing what you want to do in life? Is being a defense lawyer what _you_ want?"

He chuckled and threw the red cup into a trashcan on the balcony. "You got me. No, a lawyer wasn't what I pictured myself being."

"So what's your dream? What do you want to do?"

"Don't laugh, okay," he straightened his head and focused on her green eyes, "I want to be a ballerina."

She blinked her eyes. She hadn't ever pictured him wanting to be a ballerina. He'd thought, maybe he wanted to be a coach or maybe a sailor, but never could she ever in her wildest imagines pictured him in a slimfit manly leotard.

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his neck. "I can't really do ballet because that would taint my reputation as a successful defense lawyer. Defense lawyers are supposed to be tough, know just the right words and stand strong for their client. If they knew I was a ballerina, they would think I was some fragile guy cowering away from the slightest of pressure."

"Would you really sacrifice your passion like that? I mean, if you're happy dancing, then why don't you do it?"

Maka loved photography, how she could tell a novel with just one picture. She loved capturing that one moment and displaying it for everyone to see. She may not put her heart and soul into being an art photographer, but she can still take shots on her free-time and make it into a hobby instead a full-time job.

"I really can't. I need to uphold my reputation and image. I can't throw away all of those years of hard work and studying for nothing."

Maka's made a connection with Kid. She won't deny it. He'd shared such an intimate detail about himself, something she treasured. Time had proven they'd a lot in common. She enjoyed reading books, he enjoyed reading books. They both liked learning new things every day and were both thought highly of their education.

She enjoyed being with Kid. He made her feel like maybe, just maybe something more could grow between them. She already knew he was her perfect match in this game. The only type of guy she would go for was gentlemen who had their priorities straight. She wanted someone who was well-mannered and treasured family before clubbing and drinking. When the time came for her to start a family, she wanted someone who was stable and took relationship seriously, not like any of those guys she saw in line cared about such a thing. It only made sense for her to be Kid's match.

However, another guy had already set his eyes on the blond with green eyes.

"You know, I think we can be a match." He'd ambushed her when she was inside of one of the four bedroom, going through her suitcase in search of her camera. There was a lovely white beach with the most beautiful aqua-blue water and she wasn't going to miss taking a shot of it with the setting sun.

She raised her eyebrow at the man with her camera in hand. It was the douchebag with the body modifications. She questioned his white hair, who would _want_ to dye their hair white of all colors and who in their right mind would use red eye contacts? Not to forget about his pointy teeth. Why would someone shape them into― into― _wolf's teeth!_

"I beg your pardon?" Her eyes could only widen at his sudden outrageous statement. He hadn't even _talked to her_ during their three day stay at Hawaii.

"You heard me." He straightened his back and closed the door with his foot to then shove his hands down in his pants. "I think we could be a match."

The statement was highly laughable for her, she'd to force her giggle down. There was no way she could take this guy seriously. "Why do you think that? You don't even know my name, let alone what my dislikes and likes are."

"I don't need to." He strolled up to her with his awfully bad posture; sunk in shoulders and a buckled back. "Do you know what a "perfect match" is in this game?"

She couldn't understand what he was getting at. She could only stare at him quizzically.

"Soulmates." He stands above her, the tip of his shoes touching her exposed toes. "They used science in order to find each person here their soulmate, the other half of themselves, a person who they fit perfectly with and I _know_ you're that person."

"You can't know that. You don't know anything about me and you come here and say I'm your match? That's crazy!" She stood up on her feet, trying to gain some leverage, but he still stood a head taller than her. "And you can't be my match since I've already found mine, and he isn't you."

"Let me guess, yellow eyes, black hair with three cute strips? Huh? You really think you two could work? You really think an uptight lawyer is what you need?"

"Yes!" Her hands tightened on her camera. "We like the same things and we treasure the same things for the future! There is no way we _can't_ be a match. And now if you excuse me," she pushed passed him, their shoulders brushing in the process. Her eyes widen, with just that one touch, she felt something. Her skin _sparked_. Quickly she shook of the feeling and continues to the door. "I have pictures to take."

She'd made it in the last second, to take perfect pictures with the blood red sky and the blue ocean. She was ecstatic she'd taken with her water camera so she and Kid could go snorkeling, while she took some great shots of the fish and ocean environment.

But it had to wait because they were heading into a competition.

"Welcome guys." The game leader named Stein welcomed them. The girls and guys stood mixed on a line in their bathing suits and trunks. Some girls wore two-pieces she couldn't label as bathing material. It barely covered them up and as soon as they'd get wet, she knew their assets would be seen through the fabric. "For today's competition you're going to pair up and spin the wheel of fortune. You're going to receive a pastry your male partner will draw on only using his tongue. You ladies, have to guess what he's drawing. The three couples with the shortest time are going to go on a date, but not only that, you'll make yourself available to be chosen to go inside the Truth Booth which is the only way to confirm if a couple is a perfect match or not."

Maka knew she'd to get inside of that booth whatever it took. As soon as she and Kid were confirmed being a perfect match, they could move out of the house and into the Honeymoon Suit. Getting out of the mansion and the madness is exactly what she needed. Then she could leave the others with a squeaky-clean conscious, knowing they had to continue playing the game so everybody found their match, earning the group one million dollars.

"Select your partners, now."

Quickly, she snatched Kid to her, wrapping her arms around his. A moment later her eyes caught red, meeting the eyes of the Douchebag with Modifications. His body was directed toward her, with intentions of partnering up with _her,_ but fortunate for her, he was too slow. Instead another girl grabbed his hand and stood beside him.

She watched couple after couple, spinning the wheel and earning either a really bad pastry like tuna pure or get a really good one, chocolate. Many of the couples got those in between, but there was one unfortunate guy who received the tuna pure. Only one lick sent him into a frenzy of refluxes. It took fully sixteen minutes for her to guess right since he didn't have the stomach to continue drawing the word with his tongue.

Intensely she watched when it was Douchebag's turn, whose name she learned was Soul. Her eyes went wide when he licked the tooth pastry. His tongue was far longer than she pictured and while the other guys seemed clumsy controlling their tongues, he― Soul was an expert. He knew exactly how to work his tongue and the other girls pictured his tongue licking one of their body parts. She knew exactly which one due to them rubbing their thighs together.

Maka would be lying if she said she wasn't effected, but she definitely disguised her sudden needy state better than the others, who rubbed their thighs together.

The girl seemed to be an idiot. She could see the alligator he drew the first seconds, but the girl just couldn't see the alligator he perfectly drew with his tongue.

"Maka, Kid, spin the wheel." Stein said.

Kid spun the wheel and to our luck, he was the first to get the chocolate. Backstage men came in with a paper with chocolate all over it.

"The category is jobs." Stein announced, showing Kid a card with a certain job.

The clock started and Kid dived for the chocolate, drawing with his tongue. He wasn't as skillful as Soul, he drew with his whole head instead of working with his tongue. He wasn't talented artist either. She could barely make out what he drew, and because of that, they came _last_ because of a freaking stripper. It didn't look like a stripper in her mind.

As she returned to her spot, she noticed Soul winking at her, smirking wide at her with those sharp teeth of his. Kid noticed his move on Maka and immediately, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him, which made Maka smirk wide at him.

They didn't win the date, and so didn't Soul. That left the three along with eleven others at home while the three couples were out on a private beach for their dates.

She was jealous and she was pissed off. She wanted badly to go on a date with Kid and get some privacy. She _needed_ to go into the Truth Booth, but instead we send in a couple which proved to be no match.

The first Matchup Ceremony came, the girls dressed up in tight short dresses while Maka went with a loos purple dress, going more for cute and comfortable than sexy and uncomfortable.

It was guy's night, so the girls and Maka went to the couch area and took a seat. The cameras were on them and the spotlights almost blinded her even though it was darkly lit compared to either setups.

The guys came in after us and stood in rows on a podium beside our runway.

"Welcome to the first Matchup Ceremony." Stein welcomed us, standing in front of us on the Y runway. "Our generator has chosen randomly and first up is Ox." Everybody applauded as Ox went down the runway toward Stein.

Guy after guy walked down the runway and chose a girl, to scan their hands on the panel before they returned together to the girl's seat.

"Kid," Stein called his name and Soul cursed loudly, drawing the attention of the game leader. "Kid, who's your perfect match?"

He turned around and pointed toward me. "I'm going with Miss Maka, right there."

She smiled wide and got up from her seat, walking down the runway.

Someone was far from being happy. "She's not your match!" Soul exclaimed, attracting everybody's attention.

"And why do you think so, Soul?" The game leader turned to him.

"Because they are too different. He doesn't know how to take care of Maka. I do." Soul responded with power in his voice. His eyes focused on her with such intensity and determination shivers run down her back. She knew what he wanted and she has a feeling he won't stop until he got it. "She may want him now, but she'll learn who's perfect for her soon enough."

"I already know." She stared back at him, straightening her back trying to muster some courage, but he beating heart sends her back into a mush of nerves on the ground. "Kid is my match."

The argument ended.

"Kid, Maka, time to lock in." Stein said, gesturing toward the panel in front of them.

Kid and Maka put their hands on the panel, it scanned their hands and they removed it. Two texted came up which said "Locked in!" Maka grabbed Kid's hand and went back to her seat where they'd to squeeze together to fit. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his body. To her pleasure, Soul grimaces, watching them until he's to choose a girl.

Just to mess with her, he chose the girl seated beside her so when he took the seat, he wrapped his arm around the girl, but with his fingers, he brushed her shoulder. Just like when she walked into his shoulder, sparks prickles her skin and her heart picks up its pace. She doesn't know what he's doing to her, but damned it does feel good. Why isn't she experiencing something like that with Kid?

"Behind me are ten beams of light." Ten lights behind Stein lit up toward the sky. "One beam means one perfect match," nine spotlights turn off, leaving only one, "Ten beams of light means ten perfect matches and one million dollars." He turned around as the beam turns off. He put his hands on the panel and the spotlights went on max, blinding their eyes. "And the number of the perfect matches are…" one beam lit up. "There's one." Silence lingered in the air before another beam lit up the sky. "There's two." Silence returned until the beams above them went back to before and many groaned in annoyance. "There's two perfect matches. You have nine more shots at finding your perfect match. Use all of them wisely."

Two perfect matches out of ten.

Maka paced nervously on the beach. The sand burned her feet pleasingly as she goes through her pictures. Some of them were good, some, really good and then there were the rare ones, the ones which were so beautiful and astonishingly she could put them in an album or on the wall.

She needed to forget the number of lights. Kid and she were a perfect match, but the odds of them being one of those lights were low. Very low. She did _not_ like it at all. The odds nibbled at her neck every second and it was unsettling. She tried to justify why she's Kid's perfect match, but it was harder than she thought. With Ox and Jacqueline went inside of the Truth Booth, they were into each other, really into each other but they proved not to be a match. So what if she was just like them? What if she only thought they were and then they proved not to be a match? Who would be her match then?

"You're up early."

She gasped loudly and flipped around. "Soul!"

Soul stood there with his chest bare, revealing a scar going from one hip to his opposite shoulder. He'd washboard abs and his arms were large and perfectly toned. Oh dear god, she couldn't help but shiver at the delicious sight in front of her.

"What're you doing here at this hour?" He asked as he takes a step closer, his jeans hanging low on his hips, revealing the waistband of his black underwear. "It's 7AM."

"It's not early for me." Suddenly her throat ran dry and she's sure it's not because of dehydration. "I'm always up early and I just needed to clear my head."

"Tough week?" He stood so close to her. She'd to look up in order to inspect his eyes. Were they real or not. She couldn't see the faint circle around his iris.

"You could say that."

"Then how about we talk about something else in order to forget the game." He nods toward the camera in her hand. "You take pictures?"

"Oh," she held the camera with both of her hands, peered down at it, "Yeah, I'm a photographer, well, an unemployed photographer at the moment."

"Sounds cool. Mind showing me what you've taken?"

"Sure." She turned around and Soul leaned down, admiring the pictures from over her shoulder. She showed him her picture of the sunset, the blue ocean, the sand she'd written inspiring quotes in and seashells.

"They're really cool. What kind of a photographer are you?"

She turned around and wrapped the string around her neck, the camera hanging from her neck. "I was a news photographer but now I try to get into the fashion industry. It is tough, but I could make a very good living if my pictures are good enough." Fashion was something she was never interested in. Her own clothes reflected of how uninterested she's in fashion. Plain skirts and large knit sweaters is her favorite. Not exactly what someone within the fashion circle would wear.

"You talk about it as a new opportunity in life, a turn to the better, but how come you're sulking?" His red eyes peered down at her, like she was some sort of sweet he examined. His eyes definitely sending another shiver down her back.

She blinked in confusion. "I'm not sulking."

"Then how come you looked like road-kill for a second there?"

"Oh thanks." She put her hands on him, pushing him away by his chest which she immediately regretted. Sparks flew on her palms and she immediately removed them like he'd burned her. "Maybe you'll go and find someone else who doesn't look like a road-kill then?" She turned on her heel, ready to walk away from him.

"Wait, wait," he grabbed her hand, immediately delicious flames fire up on her skin. She flipped her face around, looking down at her hand before her eyes wandered back up to his. It's hard to deny the powerful beating heart in her chest, feeling like it's going to break her ribs one by one. "I didn't mean it like you're ugly or anything. I meant you looked dead in your eyes, like it was a death sentence or something." He took a step closer to her, his face tilting so he could drink away the sight of her face.

She gulped loudly, feeling her hands starting to sweat. "You're right." She can't deny his touches felt _good_. "I don't want to work in the fashion industry as a photographer."

"Then what do you want to do?" His thumb caressed her wrist, making her stomach flutter. She doesn't want to admit it, but there's chemistry between them. The pleasure from his touches proved her right.

"I want to be an art photographer. I want to take pictures I want to take and put them in an art gallery, but that isn't going to bring in any money. I'm already low on money and I need to go into something that will generate money. I can't walk on the edge of not being able to pay the rent or put food on the table. It needs to stop."

"I think that's the worst thing you could do." He said, moving closer to her and his face only inched closer. His broad shoulders rose tall and she only shivered at the approximately between them. "Don't sacrifice happiness because of money. If you want to be an art photographer, then go for it. It's better being happy than doing something you hate."

Soul and Kid proved to be so different. Kid valued money and a good living than a happy life and living poorly. Soul looked like a typical bad-boy, muscular like the man of steel and determination about getting his woman to every cause, well, she wasn't his woman. She wasn't Kid's woman either. Nothing serious has bonded. Yet. Kid on the other hand was gentlemanly, caring and exactly what she looked for in a guy. _He_ was the kind of guy she'd pictured, so why didn't spark fly when she touched him? Why did she only feel connected to Soul when he was the complete opposite she needed and wanted?

His eyes softened. With the perfect angle and with his lips hovering above her lips, she knew he was going to kiss her. There on the beach.

She couldn't let that happen.

"Are you wearing contacts?"

His lips suddenly came to a halt, he blinked, registered her question before he straightened his back. "No, they're natural. Just like my hair and teeth."

Her eyes widen. "No way! I thought you were into body modifications this whole time!"

He chuckles heartily, releasing her wrist in the process. "Who would even dye their hair white? I don't think white is that attractive of a color?"

"That is exactly what I thought!" She exclaimed.

"Although, I have some kind of body modification." He turned around, showing his back to her.

She gasped loudly. His back was completely covered with ink. Two scythes crossed each other, the black and red blades gleaming as they go down his biceps. Army-green thorns twist around the scythes with blood red roses blossoming from them. On the top of his shoulders were written with cursive letters, which said "to live happily throughout".

"I've never noticed it before," her fingers ran over the grey ink of the shaft of the scythe. "It's beautiful."

"I should be offended you never checked me out this whole week." He turned around and caught her hand in his. "I got it illegally when I was seventeen. Got the tattoo on my brother's death anniversary."

Her heart broke. Absolutely shattered into millions of pieces. She can only imagine the pain and sorrow he went through. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't worry about it." He pressed her hand against his chest, holding it there. "I've come to accept it. The day he died was on our uncle's wedding. He made a toast, said "to live happily throughout" and that was the last I heard of him before he was mugged and killed."

"Did they catch the killer?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he's in for life thankfully." He ran his thumb over her hand. She swore a mini firework show was going off from his touches. "I've accepted his death and I've come to realize we could be killed at any given moment and I want to live as happily as I can. I don't want one single moment to be wasted away because I chose to do something that makes me sad."

"So that's why you say I should go for the whole art photographer thing?"

"Yeah," he sighed as his hands rubbed and felt her hand up, like he was trying to focus on her hand. "I know living a life with choices that doesn't make you happy isn't a life worth wasting your time on. Take a leap of fate, I know you won't regret pursuing your dream."

"Oh Soul," She lurked her hand from his grip and pressed her hands on his collarbones. If she could stand on the beach and touch him the whole day, she would most likely do so. "I'm sorry for all you went through." Her arms continued upward until her arms tightly hugged him. His arms weren't far behind, embracing her back. "No one should ever go through something like that. I don't know much about you, but you didn't deserve losing your brother."

"I know I didn't and I chose to no longer mourn his death. He won't come back no matter how much I sulk in his memory. He'd want me to move on and celebrate the life he had, and that's exactly what I'm doing." He murmured into her ear as his hands rubbed her back. "Don't feel bad for me because I'm not feeling bad anymore."

"It's just―"

"MAKA!" Maka quickly jumped away from Soul, flipping around and seeing Kid walking toward them waving. "Come up! The others are preparing breakfast!" She didn't dare look over at Soul, she walked toward Kid without as much making sure he was walking behind her.

Everything became worse.

Kid saw the interaction between Soul and Maka from the balcony of the mansion. He'd seen Soul caressing her wrist to them hugging away on the beach and he was jealous. As the days went by, the alpha male came out for each and every day. As Soul neared Maka, Kid had swoop and in separate them immediately. He was possessive of Maka and she didn't know how to feel about it. She was so confused. The morning on the beach she did grew something for Soul, understanding. She understood him more and it grew harder every day since when Kid touched her, she didn't feel anything. They had a good time together and they laughed and enjoyed each other's company, but then there was Soul. So painfully attractive and the sparks, she wanted to get closer to him and learn more about him, but she knew it was dangerous. Kid was her match and Soul would only misguide her.

Another competition went by, Kid and Maka didn't come in top three, but Soul and his partner, Blair, did. To her… jealousy… what she thought it was, _they_ were sent into the Truth Booth. When a "NO MATCH!" came up on the screen she was overjoyed. A heavy weight was lifted off her chest. She knew she wouldn't be happy, she _needed_ him gone. The best for her would be Soul found his match and they went inside of the Honeymoon Suit so she could focus on Kid and Kid only, but a part of her didn't want to stand beside Kid, she wanted to be with Soul.

Eventually, it all burst open.

Maka walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her wet head, wearing a tank top and shorts. When she rounded a corner to her bedroom she shared with one other couple and Soul, she was backed into a wall and white hair tickled her forehead. Her hands pined above her head and her wrist sparkled again.

"You know I'm your match. Not him."

She had no time to respond, his lips descended on hers and she swore her mind blanked out due to the pleasure. His lips sent her straight to cloud nine, making her whole body tremble with pleasure and fireworks went off in her entire body.

All she could think about was him. His lips on hers and she was completely caught in the moment. His hands released her wrists and immediately they wrapped around his neck, pulling him close to her. She angled her head and his mouth molded into hers perfectly. Soon she found his tongue, introducing it to hers, and she greeted it with hers happily. His naked chest pressed into her covered one as she enjoyed his large body overpowering hers. Oh, she loved caressing his naked skin, feeling his neck, shoulders and his low back, bumping into the waistband of his underwear peeking up from his sweats.

A groan followed with, "Are you serious?" broke the two adults from each other.

"K-Kid?!" Maka stuttered, feeling her swollen lips pulse from the attention Soul'd given her. "I― It's not what you think!" All she wanted to do was pull the towel from her head and cover herself with it and shrink in order to avoid this whole scene.

"Ouch," Soul rubbed his chest as if the comment had hurt him, "That's a mean thing to say after that four minute long make-out session we had."

"It wasn't _four minutes!"_ Oh she knew it was four minutes. It sure wasn't one or three minutes. They'd been hitting it hard and she knew if they hadn't been caught they'd most likely still be kissing at the moment.

Kid's fists clenched, trembling with anger. "You think you can get her so easily?" He gritted through his teeth.

"I just did, buddy." Soul snapped.

Hell broke loose. Kid roared predatorily, leaping toward Soul like a savage animal ready to kill. Soul was ready. He grabbed a hold of his shoulders, using Kid's speed in order to flip them around and push him down on the ground. Immediately Soul straddled his waist and raised his fist high.

"No!" Maka exclaimed. "Stop it!" Her words fell on deaf ear.

Soul's fist connected with Kid's jaw and a horrible cracked echoed through her ears. Kid growled loudly, flipping them around and his fists connected with Soul's nose and his stomach.

"STOP IT!" She yelled again.

Two males ran inside of the room, instantly jumping into the fight. One ripped Kid off of Soul and the other kept Soul on the ground. Their eyes locked with each other's growling toward each other like bloodthirsty hounds. Things were far from settled and that was the moment Maka was truly caught between them. She had to choose one of them. Either to run up to Kid and sooth his wounded jaw, or to Soul, wiping away blood from his nose.

She pushed through the cameramen and the curious girls as medicals ran inside to treat them.

She was alone on the beach the entire day. Her mind was full of the day's event. She'd kissed _Soul_ and it was heavenly, she enjoyed it way too much. She may've enjoyed his touches and their kiss, but she knew he was just a distraction from her match. There was no way they could be a match, they were too different from each other. He isn't what she wanted in a guy, he isn't none of the things she was looking for in a guy. He was raw sex appeal and attracted her in the most delicious ways. Kid was what she wanted, but the spark wasn't there.

It was too difficult to walk inside of her bedroom and be sandwiched between Kid and Soul in her sleep. Instead, she went to the Boom Boom Room with the only intention was to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why are you the one? Part 2**

The next day came and so did a competition, another chance to go on a date and get available to vote for the Truth Booth. She knew, she had to get inside of that Truth Booth with any of the two guys in order to finally get the love triangle broken. She needed science to confirm who her match was. She couldn't do it any longer.

As she walked to the area of the competition, she couldn't look at any of the guy's broken faces. It was too hard for her to look at them and feel the guilt for her indecisiveness. If she could've resisted Soul's charms, they wouldn't have fought. If she'd gone to Soul when he'd first approached her, they wouldn't have ended up breaking each other's nose or jaw.

"Welcome to the fourth competition." The game leader, Stein said, standing in front of ten large ice blocks along with ten small treasure chests. "Today's challenge is all about heating things up. You're going to couple up and as fast as you can, melt the block of ice and get the key out of the block. The three first couples to unlock the chest will go on a date."

The girls and guys applauded and whistled.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Soul positioning, ready to dash to her and so did Kid on the other side. Exactly two people were between them. The one that dashed the fastest will get her. She refused to choose. She needed the Truth Booth more than anything.

"Chose your partner now." Stein barely finished his sentence as both of the males leaped toward Maka. She squeezed her eyes shut and readied for the clash. A body slammed into her from the right with such force and momentum she couldn't stand on her own feet. They tumbled down on the ground with Soul on top of her and his hips perfectly fitted in between her legs.

Her face turned into a bright lobster-red hue and instantly her core heated up and tingled for attention, tingled for _his_ attention.

Soul read her face, a wide smirk widened and he exposed all of his perfectly pointed teeth. He leaned down, pressing his hips a little extra against her own. She felt him through the swimming trunks and her bikini underwear as his lips caressed the shell of her ear. "Don't worry, as soon as we're in our Honeymoon Suit, you're going to get plenty of it." The hidden promise sent shivers down her spine and her thighs trembled with want. She was so caught up in her own want she didn't notice when Soul got up on his feet and offered her his hand.

She gulped down and tried to forget the sudden remind her it was a _very long time_ since her intimate area was last touched.

She took his hand and he hoisted her up on her feet, immediately she caught sight of mad golden eyes looking at her. His eyes communicated jealousy and hatred toward the white haired man holding her hand.

Soul lead her to a block of ice, the cameras followed them a little extra than the other couples.

The whistle went off and immediately the girls threw themselves on the ice, grinding their hips, boobs and stomachs on the cold ice. Some shrieked at the assault of cold on their skin.

Her eyes widen when Soul grabbed her hips and put her on the block of ice. She hissed at the coldness of it. She'd gotten so used to the tropical heat on Hawaii she'd totally forgotten how _cold_ things were. His hands worked her hips, moved them over the surface and immediately it started to turn to water.

"Friction will heat it up faster." Soul'd leaned down and whispered into her ear, only earning her body heating up like the sun. "Use my hips to move yourself." He bent his knees and made himself more stable.

Not being able to use words, she nodded and put her hands on his hips, pushing with each hand on his strong hips in order to move easier and faster over the surface. They could move faster, she knew it. So she put her legs on his thighs, using them as leverage as she pushed with one foot at a time.

"Good thinking." Soul whispered into her ear.

Even though her ass was completely frozen and water poured down on the ground from the melting ice, she was completely caught in the moment with him. His hands gripped her hips tightly and her legs so opened for him. If it wasn't a competition, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist him if he made a move on her.

One thing Maka did notice was they were in sync. When she moved toward the right, he pushed her hip toward the right. Their rhythm was spot on and made it easier for her to grind faster without using up all of her energy.

She gasped when his mouth found hers. He moved his lips against hers and her body heated up to eight-hundred degrees. She loved his touches and his scent and his presence. Oh damned she wanted to call of the competition and take him to the damned Boom Boom Room and let him have his ways with her for the rest of the day and night. Her thighs tremble from the labor and begged her sanity to break and instead wrap around his waist and pull him flush to her aching core.

Luckily for her, her eyes widen when suddenly the ice underneath her broke.

He removed his lips and smirked wide. Quickly he took her off the ice and used his elbow to smash the ice open. He found the key and they both ran up to the chest. Another ice block cracked open and quickly Soul worked the key into the lock, unlocking it. He grabbed the wooden heart out of the chest and held it high.

"Congratulations Maka and Soul! You're the first couple going on a date!"

She couldn't feel better. The next morning, the morning of her date with Soul, she surprisingly woke up later than the others and found herself alone in the bedroom, Soul and Kid and the other couple already gone.

Maka got up from her bed and got changed into a pink cute skirt with white flowers on it and a white tank top over it. She wore her two piece swimsuit underneath since she knew their date would first be driving with a hummer in the tropical forest before they'd get to a private beach where they would be spending their night underneath the stars.

She'd finally get out of the house, even if it was for only a night, but it was better than nothing. She knew being in a small tent alone with Soul would be hard to resist, but she wanted to spend more time with him. She longed for knowledge about his life and she thirsted for innocent intimacy with him.

She packed a small bag for an overnight at the beach and she walked down the stairs.

"― send me and Maka into the Truth Booth!"

Maka stopped in the middle of the stairs, listening to Soul's voice.

"We haven't gotten a perfect match yet! Maka and I are a perfect match so send us into the Truth Booth!" Soul yelled. He sounded ticked off and angry.

"You aren't her match! Just because you've chemistry between you doesn't mean you're most suited for her!" Kid screamed.

They fought. They fought once again and this time, it was only verbally, no hitting or punching. The nasty wound on Soul's nose wasn't pleasant and Kid's swollen cheek didn't look good either.

She sighed heavily and walks down the stairs loudly, but the two continued to bicker back and forth. "Soul!" Maka exclaimed and walked inside of the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast before they went on their date.

The fight seemed to come to an end, Soul appeared inside of the kitchen in his swimming trunks and a hood, revealing his abs and scar for her eyes to see.

"You ready for the date?" She asked as she buttered a slice of bread.

He nodded, walked around the kitchen island to join her on her side. "Yeah, already got things packed. I'm ready when you are."

Maka smiled toward him, feeling her heart skip a beat as she put the butter back into the fridge. Maka took a bite of her sandwich when suddenly Kid strolled inside of the kitchen.

"Can we talk?" He spoke up.

"N―"

"Okay."

Soul growled loudly, baring his teeth at Kid. He watched them with narrowed eyes as both Kid and Maka left the kitchen.

"So… what's up?" She said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Who're you playing with?" Kid said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Her mouth gapped wide open. "I― Honestly… I don't know."

"You don't know?" He sounded angry mixed with confusion. "How can you not know?"

"Because I'm confused." She finished her sandwiched and embraced herself. "You're what I think I need, Kid. However, Soul is the person I need. If this wasn't a game, I would go with him, but since this is a game, I would go with you just because we share the same likes and dislikes and vision for the future." She groaned and she ran a hand through her loose hair. "I need answers because this whole thing confuses me. I can't just go with you and forget Soul and I can't just go with Soul and forget you. I _need_ answers in able to make a choice."

Kid listened carefully. He stood still until he nodded slowly. "Okay. Fine. I understand." And he disappeared inside without even as much as touching her.

She went on their date, but she couldn't forget the look of utterly anger and confusion on Kid's face. She couldn't blame him. She was angry at herself. She wasn't the kind of girl of pending between two guys, she was the kind of girl who was happy if there was even _one_ who liked her. Now with two, she hated herself for not just choosing one and moving on with him. This was a game, she could choose wrong and her part of the one-million dollars would be gone forever. Not just a guy is on the line, but money is as well.

Soul sensed her thoughtfulness. She didn't even seem to enjoy herself as they drove through the tropical forest. Her camera was only resting on her lap. He knew this was the perfect moment for her to take exotic pictures, but something important was eating her away.

"What did Kid talk to you about?" Soul asked as they got out of the Hummer and walked down to their private beach.

"Who I was playing the game with." She answered still caged in her mind.

He nodded slowly. "And what did you answer?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm so confused and angry with myself. I don't want to lead both of you on. That is the least I want to do." She sighed heavily and she hugged her body. "I just need an answer."

"Who do _you_ think is your perfect match?" Soul asked, wrapping an arm around of her, trying to offer a sense of comfort.

"I think it's Kid, but I honestly don't know anymore. We do share the same visions for the future and we have a good time together, but then there're you."

"And what do you think of me?" He said as he strolled with her toward the massive tent and bonfire.

"We have chemistry and I feel good when I'm with you, but you aren't what I thought of boyfriend material. You're a wildcard and I don't know what to do with you."

He rubber her arm and leaned down and kissed her temple. "Then how about you get to know me more? Who knows, we might share the same vision for the future."

She nods absentmindedly. "Maybe." She groaned and rested her forehead on the curve of his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm ruining the date."

"No, no," Soul shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her while he rubbed her back. "If something is on your mind I want to know about it since my feelings for you are real. I don't want this to end after the show is over. I truly like you and I don't care about the game or the money. All I want is you."

Maka sighed loudly and inhaled his scent. Spices and mint. The perfect combination. "Now you're just complicating everything."

"What do you feel about me? Not what your brain thinks, but what does your heart feel about me? Just forget the game and everything. What are you feeling right now at this very moment?" He whispered into her ear.

"I feel…" She paused, taking a moment to feel her racing heart in her chest and the sparks dance over her skin. "I feel… this is going to sound weird."

"What is it?"

Her cheeks heated up even more and her stomach fluttered. She gulped. "It feels like I'm in love… it sounds very weird since I don't know much about you."

"Then how about we change that." Soul pulled away and entwined their hands together. He led her to the unlit bonfire and took a seat on the log. "I'm working at a record company and sometimes I record my own music."

"You make music?" Her eyes widen, she moves closer to him and their thighs brushed. "What do you play? Are you in a band?"

"I'm playing the piano. I'm more of a Jazz guy and I'm not really that interested in being a professional music. I've always enjoyed the shadows more than the spotlights. I enjoy meeting bands of ever genre and help them instead of the other way around." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and his fingers brushed her skin, making it prickle. "This is actually the first time I chose to be in the spotlight."

"Why did you even sign up for this show? You know my reason."

"Because I thought it would be a cool thing and who knew, maybe I would find the love of my life. I knew if I didn't at least try it out, I would beat myself up for not taking it." He smirked wide, his fingers pressed her bicep like she was a piano. "And I did find someone I know I will end up loving."

She blushed wide. Her stomach tumbled happily.

The show would come to an end and with Matchup Ceremony five coming sooner and sooner, half of the show had already passed by. When the show ends, she'll go back to her normal life. It's her decision what she want to do with the time she spent in Hawaii. She does like Soul, she treasures what they have and she knows she'd like to try and see where things go with him outside of the show.

"Where do you live?" She asked, looking away from his face. She's to be careful around him. She didn't want to fall for temptation. What would Kid say then? She has to uphold her standards and make sure nothing happens between them on this date.

"Los Angeles. Lived there my whole life."

Her stomach fell. "I live in New York…"

"Oh…" He sighed loudly. "We'll figure something out then."

Maka leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, feeling the scar just under her palm. "How did you get this scar?"

"Motorcycle accident. I accidentally drove right into a glass window."

"How did you even do _that?_ "

He chuckled. "It's kind of a funny story. It was the first day I got my bike and I was out for a drive, two men walked over a cross with a glass window and I didn't see it. I thought I could drive in between them but drove right through the glass."

"Funny?" She pulled away from him. Her veins filled quickly with rage and concern. "You could've gotten yourself really hurt! That isn't funny! Do you know how many who _die_ in motorcycle accidents every year?"

"I know, I know." Soul grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I know it's serious, but admit it, driving through a glass window on a pedestrian crossing doesn't happen every day."

"It still isn't funny!"

"And you need to cool off." She gasped loudly when suddenly Soul hoists her up, she dropped her bag in the process. He took of his own backpack and starts running toward the aqua-blue water. "I know just the way."

"Wait!" Maka exclaimed and can't help but to giggle. "No! I haven't put on any sunscreen!"

"You won't die not wearing it!" And he ran right into the water.

She gasped loudly when the water assaulted her skin and Soul let her go into the water. She found herself giggling and wrapped both her arms and legs around him, clinging onto him. The water was warm, but the guy in front of her was warmer and she couldn't help but wanting to be close to him.

For the first time, she was the one to lean up and connect their lips. He kissed happily back and his hand ran down her now wet tank top. Their tongues greeted each other as their hands explored each other's bodies. His muscular body. His large and strong hands. His sharp and wide jaw. The messy silky white hair of his. She loved running her hands everywhere on him.

Slowly they sunk down into the water, kissing and touching each other. Their mouths molded together nicely and kept the water from entering their mouths. They stayed like that, kissing both above and under water for minutes. Her stomach clenched and her thighs trembled for every kiss he planted on her lips and her skin sparked for every caress and rub.

When they did pull away, Maka giggled loudly, resting her forehead on his. "You got all of my clothes wet."

He chuckled heartily and caressed her wet hair. "It will dry."

The day was magical. They talked, kissed and enjoyed each other's company. She learned Soul was very playful and happy guy, he just had trouble showing it because of his brother's death. The first time she'd met him he appeared to be constantly bored, but he was actually very happy. Around her that is, which kind of excited her. Only she had experienced this side of him.

With the bonfire lit, Maka leaned into his chest, going through the pictures he and she took underwater. She wanted to go take pictures with Kid, but she ended up doing it with Soul instead. She admired the exotic fishes she shot and the corals at the bottom of the seafloor. Soul'd taken the camera at one point and taken pictures of him and them both. Kissing. Their hair floated around their faces and his arm gripped her so tightly. Her heart fluttered going through all the pictures.

"I like that one." Soul spoke, resting his chin on her shoulder with a blanket around them.

She admired the picture of them both smiling to the camera, standing in the water. "Yeah… that is a good one."

"You should have that framed when you get back home."

She smiles and nuzzled closer to him, going to the next picture. She stiffened when a picture of Soul's washboard abs came up.

"And you should definitely get that framed. You know, lonely nights when I'm not there to take care of your desires." He kissed her neck, his teeth caressed her neck as his lips brushed her skin deliciously.

"I'm _not_ going to make a copy of your _abs!_ " She leaned backwards and kissed his cheek. "That's what I have sculptures for."

He barked a laugh. "You do sculptures as well?"

"Once in a while, but not that often."

He chuckles and plants a big kiss on her lips. "You are amazing. You grow more amazing every day."

"I try." I finished going through the pictures and Soul grabbed the camera.

"Let's take one more picture together." He raised the camera. His lips descended on hers and she happily kissed him back. The flash goes off, but they don't stop kissing. She enjoyed his lips way too much to stop. She loved his lips with passion and that tongue could do wonders, just as she witnessed in the licking competition.

He pulled away and kissed her forehead quickly. "I wish this day wouldn't end."

"It has to." She nuzzled her face into his neck. "Hopefully we're going to go into the Truth Booth and finally get this whole triangle drama out of the way."

"Yeah. I still want every day to be like this."

"Be like what?"

"Being here with you and having a good time."

She sighed heavily. "You know it isn't that easy. You live across the country."

"I'm willing to move to New York in order to be with you. I think you are perfect for me and I want a future with you."

"What is it you want for the future?" She turned around, wanting to look at his face more properly. She admired his red eyes.

"What every other person want. A girl to love and be loved from and to spend the rest of my life with her. I do want to marry that girl to then start a family with her. That's all I want."

Her heart skipped a beat. That was exactly what she wanted. Well, after she got a stable job and made a stable income. She hadn't expected of finding love here, but she's damned sure the soon five weeks in Hawaii, she must be in love with this man. There was nothing explaining the racing heart of hers or the sparks dancing over her skin.

Maybe he was her perfect match as he said he was when they first met?

Soul put out the fire and Maka grabbed their bags and walked inside of the massive tent. She gasped loudly when she saw a large king-sized bed with rose petals on top of it. The bags hit the ground as she gapped at the view. They did sleep in the same room at the mansion and they did sort of sleep on the same futon, but this was different. This is a bed with _rose petals_ on it and they didn't have anyone around. The setting was so intimate and it implied, almost begged the two to sleep with each other. She wasn't going to sleep with him on TV, even though she wanted to sleep with him, but she had to think about herself and the game. If he wasn't her perfect match, she didn't want to get too attached with him.

Soul walked inside of the tent and was just as stunned at the view as she was. "Wow, didn't expect this."

"What're we going to do?" She whispered.

"I think we are adults enough to just sleep beside each other." He put his hand on her shoulder. "But if you want to do something more, I'm totally for going all the way."

She elbowed him in the rib. "You wish. I'm not going to sleep with a guy on TV!" She Stomped up to the bed and brushed aside the rose petals and got under the covers.

"Maka~" He walked up to the bed and he slid into the bed and snuggled close to her, pulling her back close to his chest. "We can play a little~ just a little kissing~"

She rolled her eyes and turned around toward him. "Fine! Only because you asked." She lied. She wanted to kiss him as well. Her lips ached for his and it didn't take long until they connected. He groaned into her mouth as his hands pulled her hips closer to him. She could only comply, scooting closer to him. Their tongues met and she pulled him closer. He ended up on top of her, in between her legs.

The kiss got way more heated than she intended it being. His hips ended up grinding into hers and his hands fondled her chest happily. Oh she didn't lay there and took everything, she grinded into his, feeling him whole as she squeezed and rubbed his perfectly sculpted ass.

She wanted to remember everything. His abs pressed into her stomach, the feeling of her lips on his and his ass. Oh, that ass. She'd have to sculpt that ass. It was a masterpiece.

His lips disconnected with hers and latched onto her neck. His hands wandered up her chest as she panted and mewled in delight. "Soul…" She whispered. Her eyes went wide when suddenly something wet and hot was on her _bare chest._ "Soul!" She exclaimed and pushed him away from her chest and covered it up with her hands.

He groaned and she could feel just how into her he was. "Too far?"

"Too far."

"Sorry. Got caught in the moment." He got off her and lay down beside her.

"Don't worry about it." She tied the strings of her bikini behind her neck and snuggled close to him, planting a kiss on his temple. "Tomorrow's the Truth Booth."

"Yeah. They better have voted us in or I'm going to be pissed. I want to get out of the mansion. Think about it, more privacy and a sweet suit only for us to share." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I'd like that. But how can you be so sure that I'm your perfect match? You've been so certain ever since I met you. How can you?"

"How can I?" He chuckled and snuggled his face to hers. "Because of you. That's why."

"You know you didn't answer my question."

"I know and I'll answer your question when we're in the Truth Booth." We fell asleep, sleeping in our swimwear.

The next day came and when they returned to the mansion, Kid wasn't pleased seeing her. Soul and Maka might've walked inside holding hands, but it couldn't be because of that. It wasn't until the cameramen prepared for the Truth Booth scene when they'd gather in front of the TV and find out who out of the three couples who would enter the Truth Booth.

"I don't want you to go into the Truth Booth." He said, both of us standing on the balcony. "You should go in the Truth Booth with me, not him."

"Kid," She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know who of you my match is. I need to find out. If he isn't my match, then I can focus on you. The Truth Booth is exactly what I need."

"Fine." He growled and he stormed back inside. Inside of the living room, everybody was seated and she took her seat beside Soul. He smiled toward her and grabbed her hand.

He leaned toward her and kissed her temple before he whispered into her ear. "We're going to the Truth Booth. I just know it."

"I hope you're right." She leaned into him and fisted his black shirt.

The game leader Stein walked inside. "Hey you guys, Soul and Maka, did you have a good time on your date?"

"More than fun Stein." Just to mess with everybody, he smirked wide, implying on something sexual that did not take place. "Multiple times."

From across the room she heard Kid growl loudly in jealousy.

"Sound great, now the couple you voted into going inside of the Truth Booth is…" The TV lit up and yellow Hawaii flowers filled the screen before they disappeared, revealing Maka's and Soul's faces they took the first day they got there. "Maka and Soul." Stein spoke and the others applauded, all except Kid. "Why did you vote on these two?"

"This has gone on for far too long." The girl, who Soul went into the Truth Booth with, Blair, spoke up. "One of them needs to move on and if we're going to win the million dollars, they need to break up." Maka knew Blair was interested in Soul. She'd been all over him at the beginning of the game and when they were confirmed of not being a match, she wasn't happy, especially with Maka. She guessed Soul told Blair she was his perfect match and therefore Blair was mad at her.

"Maka and Soul, go ahead to the Truth Booth."

Maka and Soul got up from their seat, walked out of the mansion together. "Are you nervous?" He asked her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"A little. I'm more relieved I'll finally find out who of you is my perfect match." Her heart was in her throat. She prayed Soul was her match, she wanted him to be hers. They'd such a connection and she knew the choosing of each match was highly sophisticated and thoroughly analyzed each and every one of them carefully. If Soul proved _not_ being her match, her heart would break. Absolutely shatter.

"Your hand is sweating. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, walking passed the pool and toward the forest leading to the Truth Booth. Cameramen followed them.

"Okay, I'm really nervous. What if we're a perfect match? What if we're _not?_ " She groaned as they entered the forest. "I don't want to be in this game. I don't want to be hurt."

"You've nothing to worry about. We _are_ a perfect match."

"What if we aren't?"

"Listen," Soul stopped and cupped her face, looking into her pretty green eyes. "We are a perfect match. Trust in the connection we have. Let's just get there and finally have our relationship confirmed. I feel like sleeping in a large king-sized bed at our Honeymoon Suit."

She gulped and slowly nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

They walked the rest of the way through the tropical forest. A small little shed made of straw came into view. It looked a lot creepier than she'd pictured it. Soul held open the door for her and she was astonished at the sight. The inside was all futuristic with spotlights, steel floor and a large screen on the wall with their pictures up.

They walked to the middle of the room and suddenly the lights darkened. The floor underneath them grew brighter.

Soul wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Maka clung to him desperately. "I didn't." Soul whispered into her ear. "I didn't know if we were a perfect match at the beginning, but I wanted to since you're unbelievably attractive and your personality made me want you. After that morning on the beach, I truly knew you were my match."

Her eyes widen and suddenly the whole room lit up again and the screen flashed. "PERFECT MATCH!" came up with large letters. Maka screamed in joy and immediately jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was ready for her, instantly grabbed her and held her close to his chest. They both laughed loudly and soon their laughs were muffled with kisses.

"We're a match!" She murmured into his lips as she eagerly kissed him. "I can't believe it!"

He chuckled heartily as his hands rubbed her back and thighs. "I can."

She swatted his shoulder quickly with her hand as she kissed him.

She couldn't believe it. Science saw her and _Soul_ as a perfect match even though they were so different. She couldn't be happier, she got the man she fell hard and quick for and now they would be together after the show ended. She got what she hadn't planned, but she's more than happy she received love. From Soul.

"I love you Soul." She whispered into his mouth, not wanting to stop kissing him. She wanted to stay here forever inside of the room. Now she didn't have to hold back, Soul was hers and only hers and she wanted nothing than claiming him as hers.

"Love you too." His lips removed from her and latched onto her exposed neck.

"You better finish what you started yesterday. I want you damned much."

A large smirk grew on his lips and she felt it on her neck. "More than happy to give you it. Multiple times."

"You better." She moaned when she felt his teeth nibble her neck. She unwrapped her legs from him and stood on her toes. "And you better open up your apartment since I'm going to move in."

"House. I live in a house. And I'm more than happy opening up my home to you. But are you sure? I could move to New York." His lips brushed against her neck and her chest buckled into his.

"One-hundred percent sure. You got a job and I can start my new career as an art photographer in L.A." She grabbed his face and met his lips hungrily. It was short, only because she hungered to finally reaching release as soon as they got to their Honeymoon Suit. "Now let's get out of here before I explode!"

"That turned on?"

"Yes!"

Soul quickly scooped her up in his arms and quickly he ran out of the shed, knowing everything would be okay between them. The TV show brought them together, and now nothing would break them apart.

 


End file.
